


I’ll keep you safe, even from me

by FangirlUnited



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent on Both Sides, Fuck Or Die, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mating Bites, Peter Hale Feels Guilty, Ritual Sex, Scott is a Good Friend, Sex Pollen, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Peter Hale, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlUnited/pseuds/FangirlUnited
Summary: Peter wants Stiles but won't touch him until he turns 18, which is frustrating the younger man.  But the fact Stiles is a virgin is an advantage to some else, which could well see him dead.  Can the pack get to him in time and what will Peter have to do to keep Stiles safe?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags before reading. the threats of rapes involve the original character. The word Rape will be thrown around a lot, but Peter/Stiles is at worse dubious consent on both sides, and I always aim for a happy ending for our pair.
> 
> Please check tags before reading

Peter crept across the roof leading to Stiles’ window. If it had been anyone else, he would have taken the front door like a civilised person, unlike his blockhead nephew. Although if it were anyone else, he wouldn’t bother at all. But this was Stiles. The boy who stood up to him, offered his life for the red head’s even while her blood dripped down his chin. The boy that when presented with the chance to be just like his best friend, refused him flat. 

Stiles had been on Peter’s radar almost since the moment Scott was bitten. He had watched him research what Scott’s bite could mean, help chain him to stop him from hurting others and worked through his transition until he had control of his new abilities. Well, not the same control as a born wolf with three decades worth of experience behind him, but for a bitten Wolf, even Peter would admit that the McCall boy was a natural. 

Anyway, Peter’s interest in Stiles only increased after the boy refused him. And he didn’t hold it against him that he had been the one that threw one of the bottles of chemicals that led to his death. After all, at the time, Peter was out of control, hell-bent on revenge. His time trapped inside his own body while he healed from the Hale house fire had broken his mind, driving him to take his revenge on Laura for abandoning him and Kate Argent, irrespective of the collateral damage along the way. Peter was a danger to everything Stiles held dear and, in his place, he would have done the same. It made him admire the boy more for having the strength to face his enemy even though he was the weakest physically of the group, Lydia aside.

Deep down, he was glad Derek had taken the Alpha spark from him, the murder of his family to gain it had corrupted him further and left a stain on him that even his death and resurrection couldn’t wipe clean. Of course, Derek had in turn given up the spark to save Cora’s life, leaving the role of leader of their ragtag pack to the True Alpha, McCall and while Peter passionately believed that the child wasn’t up to the task, he wouldn’t challenge him for it, no matter how much he wanted to become the Alpha he knew he deserved to be. For hurting Scott would hurt Stiles and Peter wouldn’t do that for all the Alpha power in the world. So, he resigned himself to the fact that until a rogue Alpha came their way, he would remain a Beta and likely due to the others mistrust, at the bottom of the pecking order.

Except Stiles did trust him. Stiles didn’t treat him like the pariah the rest did. He always sort him out, teased him, called him pet names, asked for his knowledge and advice and even listened to it. Like him, Stiles often found himself on the outside. While his ability to find obscure information was valued, he was pushed aside once his information was delivered. He and Lydia were normally kept away from any form of fighting and while she was more than happy, he always found a way to be in the thick of it. 

Stiles seemed to be the worst mixture of bravery, stubbornness and loyalty, meaning if there was a fight, he would be there or somewhere else that helped just as much as fighting, even if he was ignored. Peter didn’t ignore him and while he refused to help the others unless there some advantage to him, he would somehow always be where Stiles was, making sure that he was safe. Which was fortunate as the boy also had a knack for getting himself in more trouble than the rest combined.

It was a charge that he took very seriously and resulted in, over the last few months, the intense interest to develop into some intense feelings that he was sure Stiles, as well as the werewolves in the pack, was very well aware of. He was also sure, judging by the way the boy smelt every time he got within a foot of him, that he may just have the same feelings.

As a result, he was once more climbing over the Stilinski roof, hoping to get into Stiles’ room without attracting the attention of the gun-wielding Sheriff who might not take kindly to the older man visiting his teenage son alone, particularly as the said Sheriff had been brought up to speed by Scott, Derek, and Lydia about his less than perfect past. Peter reached the window and glanced in. He couldn’t see the object of his interest, but he wasn’t surprised. Stiles was likely downstairs preparing an unappreciated healthy meal for his father when he arrived home from work. 

With that in mind, he eased the window open and slid inside, closing and locking it after him, fully intending to again chastise Stiles for leaving it unlocked, despite knowing that he did it deliberately so Peter could get in. He was just securing the latch when he caught a familiar scent closer than he was expecting.

“You know, you could make a guy feel that something bad is going on that way.” A voice from behind him said.

Peter turned and saw Sheriff Noah Stilinski standing in the doorway to Stiles’ room still wearing his uniform, including his gun and something told him that the bullets weren’t the regular issue. 

“Nothing bad here, I was looking for Stiles. Isn’t that what friends do?” Peter replied easily as if him climbing in the window was the norm. 

Noah took a step into the room, his hand at his side, inches from his holster. “Yeah, well all Stiles’ friends I know come in through the front door. Hell, Scott has a key. So, what makes you special that you need to sneak around?”

“Come now Sheriff,” Peter said, leaning back on to the window, “we both know my reputation would hardly lend me to the welcome mat treatment. And I will not lie to you and say that reputation is not deserved. Are you here to demand that I no longer see your son alone or would you have me leave town completely? Because I think you’ll find I won’t do either.”

“So, I gather. And it’s not just you, is it? If I tell Stiles to stop seeing you, I can see me being ignored.” Noah sighed, before walking further into the room and perching on the edge of Stiles’ desk, looking a little more relaxed. “I know I’m not the most observant, looking the other way to not see what I didn’t understand. The last few months, finding out about Scott, Isaac, you Hales, not to mention whatever Alison and Lydia are………”

“I assure you the Argent girl is very human, a very skilled human, but as human as you.” Peter interrupted. “And humans have an extraordinary ability to rationalise what they don’t wish to understand. Stiles is unique in that respect because when presented with the problem he thirsts to understand.”

Noah nodded at the confirmation. “Anyway, I see my son and I know that something in him has changed. Since he’s been a kid all he wanted was Lydia Martin. Now I think she could walk in here naked and he wouldn’t look at her twice. But every time he sees you, he looks like he’s walking on cloud nine. And it’s not a teenage crush, he’s done those. This is serious.”

Peter’s respect for the man was increasing rapidly. He had heard that after his wife’s passing, Noah had allowed his grief to rule him, causing him to drink more than was wise and led to Stiles overprotective attitude towards him, often making those close to them wonder who the true adult in the relationship was. Of course, the man was a workaholic and completely devoted to his role as Sheriff. Now Peter could see that for all his faults, Noah was very much aware of his son, and while he didn’t interfere with his role in the pack, he still looked out for him. Which is what clearly led to this conversation.

As a result, Peter decided to be as honest as he could with the man to whom he was closer to in age then the object of his affection. It was a new experience for him. 

“I know. I can smell it on him when I am around him. It is not one-sided. I know this may not be what you want to hear, but I have come to respect and admire your son. I’m in love with him, and I will do everything in my power to protect him.”

What Peter expected to happen, he couldn’t guess, but what he didn’t expect was for the sheriff to sit back further on the desk, arms crossed, looking completely unsurprised by Peter’s revelation. 

“I’ve had Scott and Derek telling me that you want him and that he wants you. Of course, they think I should warn Stiles off before it goes further as if it would make a difference. But what I want to know is what you and my son have done. Because he’s still 17 and if you’ve laid a hand on him, then you and I will have a problem.”

It was Noah’s turn to be surprised when he saw the look of disgust on Peter’s face.

“I’m not surprised the holier than thou McCall would put in his opinion, even though he has happily fucked Argent.” Peter’s eyes flashed blue and his body tensed in anger, making Noah worried for a moment before the man’s shoulders relaxed. “Stiles and I haven’t so much as talked about the feelings between us, much less acted on them. I won’t touch him until he is legally allowed to give consent. I don’t sleep with children, even children with adult souls. You may ask any vow on this and you shall have my promise in blood.”

To show he meant it, Peter slashed the palm of his hand with his claw. Noah quickly grabbed a towel from Stiles’ washing bin, throwing it to the other man. 

“I think your word will be enough. I can’t say I’m happy about the age gap and the murdering past, but I’ve learnt that not everything here can be dealt with by my team and I think you’re on that list. Scott says he and Derek will keep you in check and Stiles has told me more than once that while you can be a snarky bastard, you had extenuating circumstances when you killed before the boys' prom and that you are in his words, saner than not these days. I can’t stop him wanting you, and fighting it will make him want you more. I’d rather be able to keep my eye on things instead, make sure you keep your word. Because, against everything I’ve been told, my gut tells me that you two might actually be meant for each other. So I think you can use the front door.” 

Noah declared before heading to the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Stiles will be home soon; you can stay for dinner. This door stays open when you’re here and you hurt him or are using him to get to Scott, the others are going to need all that extra strength and speed to stop me putting you in the ground for good.”

Peter raised an eyebrow at Noah’s terms but as the Sheriff seemed to have reluctantly rolled out the welcome mat, it was a minor thing. Because there was nothing that could make him hurt his love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinks about his relationship with Peter and the rest of the pack before fate deals a curveball.

Stiles couldn’t believe that he was going to be eighteen in a couple of days. He would be glad to shake off the stigma of being a child and hoped he might finally gain some respect. Although from the current pack dynamic he doubts anything would change. After all, he wasn’t a werewolf or banshee or a member of a family of hunters. He was just Stiles, which didn’t mean much, even to Scott who preferred to listen to Alison and Derek then to his suggestions. 

There was another reason he was nervous about his birthday. When he turned 18, he hoped that Peter would finally take what was on offer. He had been flirting with the older werewolf for months, but it had yet to earn him more than a smile and a gentle touch on either his hand or shoulder. Stiles hoped he was right, and it was just his age that was keeping him at bay, and not that Peter had developed a fatherly attitude towards him.

He couldn’t pinpoint when he stopped hating the other man. There was no denying that he had always considered Peter attractive, but had trouble forgiving him for biting Lydia. He also hadn’t liked how tempted he had been when he had offered to make him a werewolf. There was something in the older man’s eyes that almost had him saying yes, but at the last moment, the sight of the girl’s blood running down his chin flashed through his mind, making him refuse. Peter knew better, and called him out, but respected his refusal, keeping his end of the bargain. With hindsight, that respect may have been the first step.

Then in the hospital, when Peter had chosen to inject himself with enough stimulants to kill a human so he could take on the Alphas rather than simply escaping on his own, it dawned on Stiles that may be under that cold and menacing exterior, there could still be someone worth saving. In the weeks that followed, he allowed Peter to help him with his research when Lydia wasn’t around. Research led to talking. The longer they talked, the stronger the trust that had developed between them became, with the werewolf opening up a little about what happened to him after the fire and being abandoned by Laura, who wanted to get Derek away from what she considered a bad influence. He had spent years unable to move, his only thought as he healed was getting revenge until it had completely consumed him. He even admitted that he hadn’t intended to kill Laura but saw red, going into a blood lust when she refused to help him. But killing Kate hadn’t brought him the peace he had been looking for and that realisation had helped him once more gain control of his anger and pain, giving him a more solid grip on his sanity.

The third or fourth time Peter had protected him from a threat that could have killed him, Stiles finally admitted to himself that their relationship had shifted to a new and frightening place, making him re-evaluate not just his feelings but his desires. Desires which seemed to have settled, despite all previous evidence to the contrary, on the very male werewolf, exclusively. Coupled with a growing appreciation that was quickly morphing into more, it became clear that he wanted Peter Hale.

Stiles had nearly had a heart attack when a month ago, he had come home from running an errand to the store at his dad’s request, to find his father drinking coffee with Peter in their kitchen. Suddenly his father’s urgent need for black olives made sense, particularly as it was foodstuff he was sure the man had never eaten. He had hoped that it was his father finally getting aboard with healthy eating, but he realised as he took in the sight before him that he had been played. 

Peter, having heard him walking up the path, welcomed him first, taking the bag of groceries from him, their fingers touching which sent a shiver up his spine. Stiles’ eyes fixed on his dad, who just watched, which wasn’t what he expected at all. He guessed his dad had given Peter the shovel talk, especially when Peter refused to shut his bedroom door when they went to check out more of the Argent Bestiary. 

Stiles had gotten used to seeing the man he lusted after sitting at ease with his father, but the hormonal teen still wanted more, he wanted to have Peter kiss him and hold him and be his first. His virginity was something he would have rather seen the back of years ago, particularly after Scott and Alison got together. But a small part of him was glad that he hadn’t lost it to a short-lived affair. In his heart, he knew that he cared about Peter more than he was willing to admit to himself yet, and it had become more important to him that he would gift his first time to the man who he couldn’t stop thinking about.

Stiles felt a hand touch his shoulder, pulling him from the thoughts that had been a welcome distraction from the circles the current pack meeting was going in. He turned to look up at Peter who had just arrived and was currently watching the arguing from behind the couch Stiles was sitting on. He gave his shoulder a little squeeze as a hello before coming around the couch, taking a seat next to Stiles, who resisted the urge to shuffle closer. It didn’t help that the touch also made his pants feel a little tighter.

Peter sniffed and smiled slightly, then said. “If I had known there would be entertainment, I would have been here earlier. What has sparked this particular disagreement?”

Stiles snorted. They did tend to argue a lot. Derek wasn’t used to working in a pack with such a mix of members. To maintain the discipline required within a normal pack, the hierarchy was always made up of the most senior and powerful wolves, the Alpha at its head. The human members often talking to the Alpha in private if they had a suggestion and of course they never got involved with disputes with other packs or the supernatural. So when faced with a pack where humans and a banshee had a say, particularly with Alison’s connections to the Hunters, meant that the younger born wolf was often at odds with the non-wolves in the group. It didn’t help that Scott and Isaac not growing up in a real pack and not spending any time under a strong Alpha meant they didn’t understand the need for a strong chain of command. Scott was more interested in running a democracy then stamping his authority on his betas. And they wondered why Peter ignored him more than he listened to him. Stiles knew if he hadn’t needed the connection to the pack, and his only living family, he wouldn’t submit to Scott at all.

“There are rumours of a Warlock heading this way, apparently wanting to use the Nemeton to increase his powers. Derek thinks he should be stopped before he arrives, but Lydia wants to know if he can tell her more about her abilities. Alison is backing her up. Isaac seems to agree with Derek but doesn’t want to go against Scott, who of course is swaying towards his ex-girlfriend. And Deaton is out of town, not answering his cell, just when we could have used a Druid’s input.” Stiles explained, nodding to each party in turn.

Peter growled slightly. “That man drip-feeds McCall just enough to keep him where he wants him.” He then looked at Stiles. “So where do you fall? Aren’t you normally there, shouting with the rest?”

“I tried. I happen to agree with Derek, the Nemeton is quiet and I think it’s better that way. And after Jennifer, I think we have had enough magic users around here for a little while. But your nephew didn’t seem to want my help and Lydia looked like I killed her dog so I thought I should sit down.”

Peter nodded. “Then let us do something useful while they bicker. I have a few books at my apartment that might shed light on what this Warlock could want with that dam tree. They say prevention is better than cure.”

At this point Scott was now staring at them, glaring at how close they were, and Stiles knew that the alpha had overheard what they had been talking about. Scott had been telling Stiles for weeks to stay away from Peter, telling him that even if the older wolf was interested in him, it would only be as a way to get at himself and Derek. That at best he would take what he wanted from Stiles and move on when he got bored. Stiles didn’t believe it, because if that was Peter’s agenda, it made no sense for him to have waited so long to make his move. 

Stiles was suddenly annoyed at Scott’s continued attempts to interfere with his relationship and shouted over the mass of noise. “Yeah, me and Zombie-wolf are going to see if we can find out what this guy wants with the tree.”

Without waiting to see if anyone heard him, he stood and headed toward the loft doors. Peter waited just long enough to get a frown from Derek before he joined his love. He found Stiles waiting for him by the monstrosity he called a jeep trying to calm down. Peter was sure the thing was a death trap, but given he knew why it was special to the teen, he didn’t say anything. Although he did make a note to ‘borrow’ it while Stiles was in school to get his mechanic to make sure it was safe. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, already knowing what the problem was. Stiles however always dealt with things better when he vocalised them.

“I’m fine,” Stiles replied, his heartbeat jumping slightly.

Peter smirked. “I thought we had already established that lying to me wasn’t going to work. I know.”

This made Stiles smile. It was something particular to them as both Scott and Derek didn’t seem to be able to tell he was lying, but Peter knew him and listened to him so carefully, even when they weren’t on the same side, that he could pick up the slightest change in his heartbeat. Once he found it frustrating, now it was endearing. 

“No, I am. just Scott doesn’t like it when I’m not on his side. And if the side I’m on is yours, he really gets his ass out. I guess I’m just a bit tired of everyone thinking I need protecting from everything.” Stiles replied, silently adding in his head ‘especially you’. “Anyway, it’s not like they actually need me, I mean one guy, even a warlock, isn’t going to take his chances against the pack. I’m kinda just getting in the way up there.”

Peter shook his head at the boy’s low self-esteem as if everything he had done for the pack didn’t mean anything. The werewolf took a few steps closer to the boy. “You still think that after all you have done for them, you are still just pale skin and fragile bones. That your wit is all you bring to the pack. Just because Scott has forgotten what you did for him and still do, you are the backbone of this pack. Something I’m sure they’ll remember when the next crisis swings our way.”

Stiles smiled, pleased that at least someone noticed his contributions, especially with who that someone was. “Whatever you say, Dude. The less they want me around, the more time I can spend with other people.” 

There was barely half an arm’s length between them now, close enough that Peter could feel Stiles’ breath on his face. His scent was making Peter aroused more than he already was, and the situation was beginning to tempt him too much. 

“Well, I’ll let you find those people,” Peter said quickly, hoping his obviously feigned ignorance of Stiles’ meaning, would cover his need for distance. He however failed to predict the hand that appeared on his arm.

Stiles suddenly felt to need to be bold, wondering if Peter was waiting for him to make a move. “Come on, don’t play with me, Creeper-wolf. You know I mean you and you must know why. Everyone with a wolf nose must know I’m so into you, it's not funny, even my dad knows. And I think…. I hope you want me like I want you. So why are we still pinning like freshman girls over the Captain of the Lacrosse team?”

Stiles was now close enough for Peter to feel his heat even through their clothes. He had always been careful to only get this close when they were around others. The presence of an audience had helped him maintain control of his desire as the last thing he was, was an exhibitionist in his love life. He was possessive and refused to share anything, especially not Stiles. But they were alone and while they were in the street, there was very little light, hiding them from anyone who wasn’t looking for them in particular. Peter swallowed and tried not to breathe more than he absolutely had to. 

“This isn’t the time.” Peter answered, his voice rough as he tried to push down his libido.

“When will it be time? I’m done waiting.” Stiles pushed, getting closer, but somehow still not touching Peter.

Stiles’ hand had dropped, but Peter no longer had enough control to step away. He couldn’t even stop himself from turning his head so he could take in more of his love’s scent. “You know how to test a man’s resolve, sweetheart. But I can’t, not yet. Soon, very soon. As soon as you're legal.”

“Not even a kiss.” Stiles pouted.

“What makes you think I could stop at a kiss if we started?”

Even though it wasn’t the answer he wanted, Stiles was satisfied that Peter did want him and that it was his age that was the problem, which would resolve itself very soon. He didn’t want to keep tormenting the poor guy and took a step back. 

Peter growled possessively over the lack of contact but regained control over his arousal after a moment. He looked up to see Stiles smirking at him.

“I really get you going then.” The teen teased.

“You have no idea.” Peter agreed breathlessly. It was then he noticed that Stiles’ attention had shifted to something over his shoulder. He turned to look, to be met by a cloud of powder that was being blown in his face. Immediately, his eyes began to burn, followed by his throat and lungs as he inhaled, making breathing nearly impossible. He dropped to his knees as he clutched his chest.

“PETER,” he heard Stiles scream, the teen grabbing his arm to help him before the boy’s presence vanished and Peter realised that he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
